earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Deja Vu 1
Characters * Roy Westerman * Monitor * Alex Parker * Belladonna * Silhouette * Wildfire Location * Arkham Asylum, East Wing, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 2111 Local Time VOX Archive * raid siren wail: ongoing, auto-filter activated * Stormguard: opens, rapid footsteps, distant gunfire, distant shouting, door slammed shout Dr. Westerman, I'm A.R.G.U.S. Agent 27, Alex Parker. I'm here to extract you. * Dr. Roy Westerman: That is quite alright. I'm perfectly safe here. * Stormguard: Sir, I have my orders. You're to come with me one way or another * Dr. Roy Westerman: I have ARGUS clearance, Agent Parker. Under whose orders are you operating? * Stormguard: Chief of Operations Diggle, sir. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Lyla... enhancement: I told her not to interfere... volume: I feel it would be better if we remained in my office. This is perfectly secure area, decidedly more safe than the corridors- * Stormguard: Sir, I can handle a few psychos with pointy sticks. * Dr. Roy Westerman: footsteps Very well then... If you insist. * Stormguard: Thank you, sir... opens, footsteps Coast is clear. Come on, sir. Follow me. footsteps: 2 instances, door opens, rapid footsteps: 2 instances, clatter You know the chief? Oh, sorry... I like to engage in small talk in tense situations like- footsteps Whoa, not that way! distant shouting, distant flesh tearing, distant beast screeching, rapid footsteps: 2 instances, door slammed shout, lock engaged Did you see that? That was Langstrom... * Dr. Roy Westerman: Indeed. * Stormguard: Bu he's been missing for months... Why'd he come back to Arkham? And why's he attacking guards? I thought he was on our side now. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Perhaps he's not himself at the moment? * Stormguard: You're talking about mind control? Yeah, probably... You're quite the mastermind- err... master of minds- expert on brains. Sorry... * Dr. Roy Westerman: Interesting slip of the tongue, Alex... * Stormguard: Sorry. The language center of my head taking a backseat to the tactical side of brain right now. I'm busy assessing the situation here... * Dr. Roy Westerman: The stairs would be safest. * Stormguard: I'll trust you- footsteps on stairs: 2 instances, whack, body falling down stairs, thud * Wildlife: 3 instances, laughter That looked like it hurt, didn't it? * Belladona: giggle It did. footsteps The widdle ARGUS Agent bump him head? Want Belladona to kiss it better? clatter, groaning, cloth scrunching, moist lip smack, pleasured moaning * Dr. Roy Westerman: Leave him alone... You've come for me, haven't you? * Silhouette: Wow, someone's in the know. That's right, doc. Talia al Ghul would like to have words with you. Apparently, you pose a risk to the life of her son... * Dr. Roy Westerman: If you knew anything about me you'd know how preposterous of a notion that was... * Silhouette: Maybe so, doc... But we don't know you from Adam, so you're batting zeroes today. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Very well, then. Take me, but leave the agent- * Silhouette: thrum, body smashing into wall, thud, debris clattering Deal. thrum Come on, girls. I got the target in tow. thrum Wildfire, hack that keypad! * Stormguard: whack, whoosh, thud, rapid footsteps, debris shifting, brick smashed against, skull, pained screaming, whack, thud Sorry. I can't let you do that! * Silhouette: Impressive moves. thrum Rina, you okay? * Belladona: blood dripping He bwoke me nowse... blood dripping I wike him. Wet me kill him, pwease... blood dripping * Silhouette: sigh Fine, make it quick. thrum * Stormguard: Bring it. whirring, energy weapon charging * Belladona: Oh... I awready bwought it, woverboy... * Stormguard: What do you mean you already- stumbling footsteps * Belladona: giggle Dat's what I mean. * Stormguard: desperate gasp, wheezing Wha-? hitting concrete floor, wheezing, choking * Dr. Roy Westerman: groan Stop it. breath The deal was you let him live... sigh Give him the antidote now or- * Wildlife: Oh, quit yor whinning and enjoy the show! * Silhouette: Sorry, doc. I have to agree with my associate on this one. The agent sort of asked for,didn't he? pop, thud What the expletive?! My TK just short out! Wildfire, handle the doc. * Wildlife: With pleasure... []footsteps, vorpal crackle, whack, bones breaking, pained scream] The expletive?! My hand! He's got a force field or something. * Monitor: crackle, spatial schism snap Or something... snap, vorpal crackle, spatial schism snaps: 3 instances, slow footsteps * Stormguard: wheezes What... wheezes ... are... wheezes you? * Monitor: I am the one who told Lyla not to interfere... Now I have to improvise. vorpal crackle, spatial schism snap * Dr. Roy Westerman: hand dusting off fabric Was that necessary? * Monitor: This is a matter of perspective. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Like all things... Nevertheless, I thought you hated this Deus Ex Machina stuff? * Monitor: This is not a contrived plot device. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Are you certain of that? * Monitor: Who am I to question the Fatewriter? * Dr. Roy Westerman: Uh-huh... * Monitor: An otherworldly threat has been unleashed upon us. Desperate times call for desperate measures. * Dr. Roy Westerman: So you're assembling the Challengers? * Monitor: No. I'm assembling a new team of Challengers. * Dr. Roy Westerman: A new team? Why? * Monitor: For one, the Challengers of the Unknown are busy at the moment on the matter of another assigment... and this particular threat requires a bit more firepower. * Dr. Roy Westerman: How so? * Monitor: The Anti-Monitor. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Oh... Wait, how is that-? * Monitor: Do not concern yourself that. It is best for your personal continuity if you are left out of these cosmic events. * Dr. Roy Westerman: If you say so, but- * Monitor: But what? * Dr. Roy Westerman: I cannot help but feel a sense of overwhelming deja vu. * Monitor: Like I said, the less you know about- * Dr. Roy Westerman: Something happened, didn't it? * Monitor: Doctor, please, do not assert your limited cosmic awereness. it will only complicate matters further- * Dr. Roy Westerman: Either tell me now or I'll- * Monitor: Fine! sigh Very well... Let us not do anything too rash. There was an incident. * Dr. Roy Westerman: What kind of incident? * Monitor: I don't have the time to explain this. * Dr. Roy Westerman: You froze time. I think you can spare an eternity or two. * Monitor: It really is best if- * Dr. Roy Westerman: You are forgetting. I know your weakness. * Monitor: Magic? * Dr. Roy Westerman: Kismet. * Monitor: sigh Well played, dostor... Very well. There was an incident. * Dr. Roy Westerman: What kind of incident? A breach? * Monitor: Yes... also on the Second and Third Walls. * Dr. Roy Westerman: The Foundation? * Monitor: Intact, mostly. But there was some residual damage to the Beyond. More substantial than originally estimated. Some Fanatics were corrupted by the Bleed. * Dr. Roy Westerman: How corrupted? * Monitor: Full corruption. They had to be contained in the Below with the other Trolls. * Dr. Roy Westerman: '''That is upsetting... What of their avatars and artifacts? * '''Monitor: Edited from the Tapestry, their energies reweaved to make a better story overall. * Dr. Roy Westerman: '''Ah... Very well, then... I wish you luck on this endeavor. * '''Monitor: Before I go, you know there is a matter I must attend to... * Dr. Roy Westerman: I have never been one to disagree with the scent of strawberries. I do find deja vu to be a little unsettling, but nevertheless, I accept it. Let's get it over with. You have artifacts waiting to be recruited... again. * Monitor: So you know, you'll wake in your bed in the morning with no memory of this. As far as you recall, you left before this incident. * Dr. Roy Westerman: I can live with that. chuckle * Monitor: crackle, spatial schism snap, sigh Ignorance would be bliss... Oh, well. No time to waste. I have much work to do. rustling, footsteps, vorpal crackle spatial schism snap, silence, distant gunfire Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Hell to Pay 16. * Story continues in ObMod: Deja Vu 2. * Story takes place at the same time as VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. * The "Deja Vu" story arc is the beginning of the 'Soft Reboot' of Earth-27, due to some real life occurrences, some original characters had to be removed from Earth-27 continuity. In story, this is explained by the Monitor as "fanatics being corrupted by the Bleed". Throughout the story, reference will be made to the "previous timeline". * The first part of this ObMod is a recreation of VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22. * The existence of a previous Challengers team is mentioned for the first time. * The First Wall was damaged in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 13. * The Second Wall was damaged in ObMod: Cabin Fever 25. Links and References * ObMod: Deja Vu 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Roy Westerman/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline